They Met Again
by MPXD
Summary: The official sequel to He Waited. Kagome decides she can't wait to meet Inuyasha again, even if it means leaving the mortal world. THIS story has a happy ending!


Kagome looked over the yellow note three more times before setting it down. She bit the end of the pen, and got up. She placed the pen on the desk next to the note and picked up the car keys. Kyo walked in.

"Mommy, where are you going?" He asked sleepily. He had just woken up from his nap. Kagome looked at the little boy sadly and bent down. She hugged him, and then released him. She gave him a sad smile.

"Mommy has to go." Kagome replied. Kyo tilted his little head and pouted.

"Why? Why do you have to leave?" He said sadly. Kagome kissed his little forehead. She stood up and then picked him up. Kyo started to cry.

"Aw, sweetie, don't cry. We'll see each other real soon." Kagome comforted. Kyo hiccupped and rubbed some tears off his face.

"Really?" Kyo asked. Kagome nodded and put the boy down. She was about to leave when she turned around and bent down again.

"Give Mommy a good-bye kiss and hug." Kagome said on the verge of tears. Kyo ran into his mother's arms and then hugged her. He reached up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sayonara Mommy." Kyo hiccupped. She smiled and stood up.

"Sayonara Kyo, I love you." Kagome smiled, and then walked out and into her car. She pushed the gas pedal and then drove over to the nearest bridge. She parked the car, and then got out. Kagome walked over to the railing. Nobody was on the bridge this morning. Kagome smiled another sad smile. That was a good sign. She turned and looked at the water. The blue water splashed quietly under her. She climbed up and stood on the railing. Kagome took a deep breath and then looked back down the road she had just driven. Tears crawled down her face.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I love you." Kagome sobbed out before letting her body fall into the deep depts.

* * *

_Dear Hojo, _

_I cannot bear the weight of life much longer. With Kyo having two more months to live, I don't want him to die before me. So I've decided to take nature's course upon myself. I'm sorry to cause you pain to the highest degree, but this is how it must be. _

_Hojo, I do know that you are seeing someone behind my back. I am not as stupid as you believe me to be. Well, you can stay with her, now that I'm gone. Make sure that Kyo and I are somewhat close in the cemetery. If you plan to cremate me, I want you to spread the ashes on the Goshinboku. That tree has much meaning to me, and I believe to be something I am always connected to. _

_Once again, I'm sorry I had to do this. _

_Tell Kyo that Mommy still loves him. _

_From, _

_Kagome. _

* * *

Kagome coughed and looked around her surroundings. Light was all she could see. She was also completely soaked. Kagome started to tear up.

"Dang it! What will it take to see Inuyasha again?!" Kagome yelled angrily. She gasped. She sounded just like a teenager. She felt for the jeans and the yellow t-shirt she had been wearing and found her middle school uniform. Kagome frantically fingered her hair, which had dramatically grown since high school, and found her hair exactly like when she was in middle school.

"What the…?" Kagome muttered confused, she looked up and down at the uniform.

"Kagome?" A male voice asked. Kagome looked up, red haori and red hakamas adorned the male's body, along with black and white prayer beads.

"Wench, what are you yelling at yourself for?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome widened her eyes. She was too happy to be angry. Kagome started to cry.

"Inuyasha!" She ran over and hugged the man. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"Who did you think it was? I missed you." Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded in his haori. She was still crying.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked her in a quiet tone. Kagome frowned a bit and looked up.

"Because…I found your remains and…it was so terrible! I didn't mean to do that to you!" She dug her head in the red haori again and tightly grasped Inuyasha. Inuyasha was silent.

"Gomenasai Inuyasha. Gomenasai." Kagome sobbed out. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her. Kagome gasped at the tightness.

"You…you left me…" Inuyasha replied sounding somewhat dazed. Kagome nodded sadly.

"You're not doing that EVER again." Inuyasha demanded. Kagome shook her head in agreement.

"Never ever again." Kagome replied in agreement. "I love you Inuyasha." Kagome added.

"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha replied.

* * *

Kyo looked at his mother. No tears were pouring out of his small eyes.

"Why aren't you crying Kyo? Aren't you sad she's gone?" Hojo asked coldly. Kyo shook his head and looked up at his father.

"Mommy said I was going to see her soon. So I'm not sad." Kyo replied. Hojo arched an eyebrow and then nodded.

"She's right. She was always right." Hojo added. Kyo nodded back. He walked up to Kagomes' body and put a daisy on her.

"See you later Mommy." Kyo whispered before walking back to his father.

* * *

Kyo looked at the little hut he had arrived at. He remembered being in the hospital and then…nothing.

"Mommy?" Kyo called out. He walked up the hut and looked in. A man with dog ears sat at the front door, asleep.

"Mommy?" Kyo called again. He walked into the hut. He looked around and saw a little baby crib. He peered in and little baby with dog ears and black hair slept. Kyo tilted his head and then walked away.

"Mommy?" Kyo called out desperately. Kyo pouted. His Mommy said she would see him soon. But where was she? Steps resounded through the wood hut. He whimpered. Kagome stepped out. Kyo's face brightened.

"Mommy!" He ran into the woman and hugged her. Kagome smiled and picked up him up. She kissed him.

"Kyo! My baby!" Kagome greeted happily, kissing him multiple times. He nuzzled her and soon Inuyasha woke up and looked to see the commotion.

"Who's the runt?" Inuyasha asked sleepily. Kagome and Kyo giggled.

"This is my son, Kyo. Kyo this is my husband Inuyasha." Kagome introduced. Kyo looked at the man and the made Kagome move over.

"Inu…yasha?" Kyo said curiously. Kagome nodded. He took on a serious look and then reached for Inuyasha's ears. He rubbed them for a minute before Inuyasha huffed and pushed Kyo's arms away.

"They're real kid. And sensitive." Inuyasha said angrily. He scowled. Kagome turned away with Kyo and started to walk towards the crib.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Ah, yes?" Inuyasha replied, still angry.

"Sit." She said. A boom resounding through the house and instantly the baby started crying. Kagome fast-walked over to the crib and took out the baby.

"Kyo, this is Shika. Your step-sister. Say hi." Kagome introduced softly. Kyo smiled. He waved and the baby stopped crying. The baby smiled back and touched Kyo's cheek. Inuyasha stood behind them. He took Kagome and the kids into his arms and smiled.

"This is the life that I was expecting." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome muttered an 'uh huh' back and they all stood there happy.

* * *

Authoress' Note-

Hello again! This is the official sequel to **He Waited**. There won't be any more additions to this little series, because I wouldn't know what to write.

This story is also an oneshot. **He Waited** was originally supposed to be an oneshot, but somebody requested a sequel, so I decided to go along with it.

I really wanted a happy ending to **He Waited**, but I figured that'd ruin the whole sadness thing. Instead, I decided to have a happy ending sequel. I know the beginning was sort of tragic, and this sequel doesn't mention Miroku and Sango like the last one, but I feel it's still good.

If you really want to know what happened to Miroku and Sango, basically, I believe, it's the same thing that happened here except neither of them committed suicide.

I'd be really happy if you guys reviewed. REALLY happy. Maybe even insanely happy.

MPXD


End file.
